


The Songs You Grow to Like Never Stick at First

by theregoesmyfearow



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/theregoesmyfearow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two start to really like each other. This escalated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs You Grow to Like Never Stick at First

          The hotel in Lilycove had only mediocre rooms to spare, but that wasn’t going to be too much of a problem. A rugged man was trying to sleep on the not-so-comfortable sofa in the room. Someone else had taken the bed.

          At first, the man didn’t seem to mind. He’d camped out in less comfortable spaces. It was a show of toughness to make the best of sleeping on the sofa. Hell, he’d sleep on the floor if it meant he could assert his toughness. But such a display was rather moot with his current company.

          The defeated man unable to sleep was the former leader of Team Aqua. It had been a couple of weeks since he went from being simply slowed by a kid to losing a battle as well as his ideals and pride. But still, Archie was far from broken. It would be pointless to give up completely. The defeat simply meant he had to find a less-destructive way to help the sea.

          Tangled up in the blankets on the bed was someone that nobody would expect to be there. Archie was even surprised by the offer of a truce, but he took it. After all, what differences were there between the two of them when all was said and done? After all of the fighting, all that was left was two men who’d been wrong the whole time.

          Normally, when he couldn’t sleep, Archie would pace. But in his current situation, pacing would likely wake up that jerk who insisted on sleeping in the bed. Archie was regretting not picking that asshole up and throwing him out the door. But in all honesty, the aftermath of such an action would likely be… explosive.

          There was the ear-grating creak of mattress. Good lord, that nerd was a restless sleeper. Archie was so close to finally falling asleep, and then that godawful creaking happened. It was time for the nonsense to end. He needed at least some sleep.

 

          “Maxie. Are you awake? Maxie!”

          “Hmm.”

          “That’s a king-sized bed, you asshole. You’re scrawny and you don’t need that much space. Scoot over.”

          “Noooo Archie, I want the bed.”

          “I said scoot over. I can’t sleep on this damn couch.”

 

          The former Aqua leader got off of the couch and walked over to the bed. He yanked on the blankets, rolling Maxie over to the other side. Archie didn’t want to deal with anything further. Besides, the bed was more than big enough. It wouldn’t be a problem, just for one night.

          Five hours later, Archie awoke with long arms wrapped around him. After he had processed the situation, it took quite a bit of energy to not start yelling. Though he was surprised to notice how calm Maxie was for once; as opposed to when the redhead was awake and irritable. Archie decided not to cause the irritability to return and instead tried to go back to sleep. He had barely closed his eyes when he suddenly felt himself being pushed away. Well, that had been tolerable while it lasted.

 

          “Archie!! Get away!!”

          “You’re the one who grabbed a hold of me, jackass.”

          “I may have suggested we work together, but this is too forward too quickly!”

          “Too quickly? Were you planning on me going after you?”

          “Well, you’re the one who climbed into bed with me.”

 

          Maxie had a point. Even if Archie was damn sure it was the plan all along, it was a valid point. He was the one who agreed to the whole idea, and he was the one who’d reluctantly chosen to share the bed. And on top of it, he had decided to leave Maxie clinging to him, even if Maxie probably didn’t know that.

          Archie was in deep. What was he going to do? He certainly couldn’t admit that he was getting a soft spot for Maxie. He couldn’t do that, even if it was getting to be blatantly obvious that Maxie was going soft for him.

 

          A few days passed. The two had moved around from Lilycove to Mauville to Lavaridge. They had to keep moving, and neither was quite sure if they were safe from the law yet. Even if Steven and Wallace had let them go for nearly destroying everything, there was still the petty theft the teams had carried out. And well, there was the submarine hijacking. It was hard to tell if Captain Stern was going to come after anyone for that or not.

          Archie had started spending mornings being snuggled and letting it go. He’d even taken to trying to return the gesture, but every time he attempted that he was pushed away.

 

          “Don’t touch me.”

          “Yeah, but you hug me in your sleep.”

          “That’s different.”

          “No, it’s really not.”

          “That’s me hugging you, not you hugging me. Don’t touch me.”

 

          Nothing made sense anymore. Archie couldn’t believe he had feelings for Maxie, and then on top of that, there were all the weird habits. But soon, he tried gradually testing limits. First he tried putting his arm around Maxie. After a couple of days of leaving Maxie alone, his arm wasn’t slapped away anymore. A few more attempts at returning the affection led to Archie being able to hug Maxie without being pushed away. But that seemed to open an entirely new idea.

 

          “Archie, no.”

          “Not even a peck?”

          “No, I’ll start that.”

          “What do you mean?”

          “I’ll be the driving force here. You want some lava? You’re going to get it.”

          “I don’t know, what is this lava?”

          “You’ve been over the moon for me all day. I’m going to show you what I can do.”

 

          The evening had been rather quiet until that moment. Archie nodded, and as soon as he did he found himself being pulled onto the bed. The former Aqua leader was the stronger of the two, but he let himself be pulled. Archie grinned as Maxie brought him closer and closer. He closed his eyes for a kiss, and was surprised when the kiss ended in teeth gently closing on his bottom lip. When Maxie pulled away, Archie just stared.

 

          “You want it, Aqua boy?”

          “Please.”

          “Then admit it.”

          “Admit what?”

          “That you really do like me. I like you. There, I said it. Your turn.”

          “Fine, I like you. Okay? I do.”

         

          Suddenly, Maxie pushed Archie away. Archie stared back looking very confused. What? Wasn’t that it? It was the truth, after all, wasn’t that good enough?

 

          “Beg me. On your knees.”

          “Maxie-“

          “You want it?”

          “Yes-“

          “Beg me.”

 

          Archie obeyed. He got on his knees and begged for Maxie to show him what he meant by lava. Every word became more and more passionate. Finally, it was good enough. The former Aqua leader found himself being gravitated toward Maxie.  He let himself be pushed onto the bed and kissed roughly. The rugged man sighed as long fingers traced over his jawline and down to his chest. Thin lips left kisses on his lips that started as gentle pecks but gradually moved to his chin and down to his neck, becoming rougher and rougher until teeth got involved.

          Suddenly, it all stopped. Archie looked around. Maxie was standing in front of him. Watching. Just watching.

 

          “What?”

          “Mmm, just savoring the moment.”

          “Wait. You’re done?”

          “Oh, no. But I’ll continue, if you really, really want it.”

          “I do want it, Maxie. Please.”

          “Are you mine?”

          “Yes, yes, I’m yours.”

          “Show me.”

 

          Archie sat up and held out his hands. Maxie raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Archie tried rolling over onto his stomach. He was rewarded with a tackle and a nibble on his ear. His whole body tensed up as Maxie’s fingernails started to dig into his shoulders. Archie sighed when he could feel Maxie’s hips pressing hard against him. It was nearly too much. The former Aqua leader begged for Maxie to show the extent of his fiery passion.

          That was all it took. Archie simply had to acknowledge that the fire wasn’t going to ever go away. He had to truly see the volcanic intensity that he’d just passed off as stubbornness. After all, there’d be no way for lava to cool quickly if it weren’t for the ocean.

          The two continued until they both had fully enjoyed the experience. Archie was lying on the bed, breathing heavily while Maxie rested in his arms. The tough, buff man had seen that sometimes a force to be reckoned with was not what one would expect. But it had been enjoyable. Archie grinned. Next time, he was going to get a toy and present it to that beautiful redhead. He was pretty sure Maxie would enjoy that idea. But for the time being, they just rested on the bed, both worn out from their fun.


End file.
